


Not Yet

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Sam Wilson, Bottom Steve Rogers, Cock Rings, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Top Sam Wilson, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is always going at high speed compared to Sam, so they decide to slow things down in the bedroom, Steve forced to hold off until after Sam comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet

Steve groaned. His skin burned, and he could feel every bead of sweat running down his body. “How long has it been?”

Sam lazily stroked his own cock, just watching Steve. “Hm?”

“Time?”

Sam glanced at the watch that sat next to him. “Dude, it’s been ten minutes.”

“Well, I’d like to see how you’d fare with a vibrator up your ass.” Steve leaned forward. He flexed his arms, testing the rope that bound him. It would give if he tried, and sometime, they would need to find something that could stand a little more stress, but for now, it served its purpose. It kept his hands off of himself. 

Sam chuckled. “This is a good look for you, you know. Naked, sweaty, cock hard and leaking…”

“You don’t like making this easy…”

Sam’s voice grew rougher as he said, “That’s kind of the point.” He stood and took the few steps to Steve. “I like you on your knees,” he said, squatting down. He placed one hand against Steve’s face, stroking. “But maybe we should hang you up next time.”

That went straight to Steve’s groin. He thrust his hips forward a little, needing to rub up against something, but there was nothing but air. “But only somewhere where I can’t tear down the ceiling.”

“That could be hot, though.”

“And possibly fatal.”

Sam laughed. “Okay, point.”

Steve caught Sam’s thumb as it came a little too close to his lips. He sucked it in and grinned around it as Sam’s breathing grew quicker.

“You know, I never would have thought you of all people would have the patience of a teenager.” 

“I’d say it has to do with you,” Steve said, “but there are other mitigating factors I can’t, uh, ignore.” He gasped as he shifted, and the vibrator hit his prostate. “Fuck.”

“You want to stop?” Sam looked at him carefully, eyebrow raised.

“Hell no.” Steve grinned.

“Works for me.” Sam leaned in and kissed Steve roughly, fisted Steve’s hair and tugged so that it was a sharp burn. 

Sam’s other hand slipped down his body, until he was jerking at Steve’s cock. “Sam,” Steve hissed.

“That’s what this is for,” Sam said with a tap to the cock ring Steve wore. “Part of the point is to drive you mad.” He was unapologetic in his amusement.

“You’re lucky I’m into this, too,” Steve said through several deep breaths. 

“You sound like you’re not having fun.”

“I am, but you’re being unrelenting.” Steve bit his lip hard. “But don’t you dare stop.”

“Yes, sir.” Sam accompanied this with a brief burst of giggles, and Steve couldn’t help but join in. And then Sam touched his cock again, and he was gone.

He bucked into Sam’s touch, seeking more. His groans were cut off as Sam kissed him again. 

This had been Steve’s suggestion. Their sex lives had grown into a pattern of Steve getting off twice before Sam came; Steve wanted to hold off. Everything he did, as Sam once pointed out, was done at high speed.

“Well, you’re lucky, I’ve got experience with this,” Sam had said. And boy did Steve appreciate that experience right now.

“Give me your cock,” Steve said, letting go of Sam’s neck long enough to gasp out the words.

A moment later, Steve wrapped his lips around the head of Sam’s cock. He put all his focus in giving pleasure to Sam; ignoring the feel of the vibrator pressing up against his prostate, ignoring his own cock that was being denied much wanted touch. Sam’s hands went to the back of his head, not pushing at all, just resting there, a gentle, solid presence. When Sam’s fingers twisted in Steve’s hair, Steve groaned around Sam. That in turn had Sam shuddering above him.

“Jesus,” Sam breathed. Steve could feel the strain he was under to keep from just thrusting into Steve’s mouth. Steve chuckled, the head of Sam’s cock still resting heavy on his tongue. “Damn it! That’s really not, nggh, fair.”

Steve pulled off to say, “Never said anything about fair,” before capturing Sam’s cock again and giving the best blow job he could.

His unwavering focus helped keep his own erection at bay; his pleasure was secondary to Sam’s. He thought about the feel of Sam’s fingertips pressing against his skull, how Sam’s skin tasted on his tongue, how Sam trembled from Steve’s touch. His whole existence became about Sam.

Sam pulled out unexpectedly with a groan. “Not yet,” he said, breathing heavy. “Not yet.”

Steve licked his lips, intentionally provocative. “I thought I was the one holding off,” he said. His voice rasped, less husky, more awkward, but Sam still found it hot, reaching out to place a hand on the side of Steve’s face. His thumb traced Steve’s lips, but this time, when Steve tried to capture it, Sam moved it away.

Sam chuckled, low. “You just need the help. I don’t.”

“Great control, I’m impressed.”

Sam went down to one knee to be almost level with Steve. “You should be.” He kissed Steve until they had to break apart for air. Then Sam kissed him again, slower this time, gentler, and reached down to stroke Steve.

That brought his arousal back to the forefront, and he groaned against Sam’s mouth. But everytime he tried to deepen the kiss or buck up into Sam’s touch, Sam backed off. They kept up this frustrating back and forth until Steve almost wanted to scream. He was panting, tears starting to prick at his eyes. “Fuck, Sam,” he said, having to force himself to sound even semi-coherent. “Fuck me. Fuck. Just. Come on. Do it.”

Sam shook his head. “Not yet.”

He reached behind Steve, shifted the vibrator, and Steve gasped, sharp, as the sensation that had become a dull buzz came back full force. Sam spent several long minutes just fucking Steve with the toy. Steve shuddered and gasped against Sam’s shoulder, unable to do anything but use Sam’s body to keep himself upright.

“Gonna… I need…” Steve panted as his balls tried to draw up for orgasm, but the cockring hurt, He bit into his lip. “Fuck, Sam!”

Sam’s body rumbled with his laughter. “God, Steve, you’re perfect like this.” He brought Steve’s face up to kiss him. “We really need to do this more often. If I could just have you tied up, ready and open for me all the time…”

“One day, ngh,” Steve said, his words cut off by Sam shoving the vibrator against his prostate. “Oh, one day. Maybe. God. Fuck. Sam.”

Sam thrust the toy a few more times before holding it in, steady for a long moment, and then he pulled it out.

Steve sighed with relief, slumping against him. His body felt all tingly, his arousal slowly numbing down again to a pleasant burning. But he shifted, too, because damn it, he wanted Sam to fuck him and to let him come. He pressed his mouth hot and open against Sam’s shoulder, kissing as much of Sam’s skin as he could reach.

Sam grunted and held him steady.

This was the part of the experience Steve liked best, he decided. He mapped Sam’s upper torso with his lips and tongue. He clenched his fists, still bound behind him, because he wanted to trace over Sam’s body with his fingertips. But this provided a challenge, and Steve could never back down from that. 

Steve shimmied his hips as he sucked on one of Sam’s nipples. “What… are you doing?” Sam said, in between stuttering breaths.

Steve spoke against Sam’s skin. “Enticing you to fuck me. Is it working?”

He glanced up to see Sam shut his eyes tight, tilting his head back. “Oh yeah.”

Steve’s knees didn’t hurt at all, but Sam had to shift. Once repositioned, Steve got to work on the other nipple, this time rolling it delicately between his teeth. He moved his hips again.

That had Sam’s hands in his hair again, pulling tight, bringing him up for a fierce kiss that was clashing tongues and teeth. Steve’s lip got caught between his teeth and Sam’s. It stung, but Steve didn’t care; he just kept kissing Sam back.

Sam’s fingers, which he had somehow managed to slick with lube one-handed while kissing Steve, reached behind and thrust into Steve. Steve groaned, pushing back, inviting Sam’s fingers in further.

“God, you’re so loose,” Sam said against Steve’s mouth. “Maybe you should wear start wearing a plug around, make this a regular thing.”

Although the idea turned Steve on, it wasn’t what he wanted to focus on. “All these maybes with you,” Steve said. “Just fuck me already.”

Sam obliged. He sat himself down on the floor before turning Steve around and pulling him in his lap. It took a little finagling, and Sam even grunted, “Stop wiggling your hips so much,” but finally, Steve felt the head of Sam’s cock brush along the crease in his ass. A moment later, Sam slid in in several, short bursts. When he was in to the hilt, he held Steve to his chest for a long moment, although it was uncomfortable for both with Steve’s bound arms in the way.

They started moving, Sam thrusting his hips up, Steve moving as best he could with his feet braced awkwardly on the floor.

Sam steadied Steve with one hand on his hip while he brought the other around to jerk his cock. Steve threw his head back, resting against Sam’s shoulder, moaning. “Let me come, let me come,” he chanted.

But Sam gave him an awkward kiss on his shoulder and said, “No, not yet.”

Steve growled and fucked himself faster on Sam’s cock. He was determined to make Sam come, and then this whole game could be over, and he could have the best orgasm of his life. It’s what he was expecting, after all, with all this waiting.

Sam wasn’t so obliging in this, however. He sped up, but kept his strokes long and deep, and Steve lost all coherent thought. He just let Sam fuck him until he was a writhing mass of need and desire, and still Sam kept fucking him.

When Sam came, it was unexpected. Steve didn’t even realize at first; Sam fucked him through his own orgasm, and all Steve could think about was how badly he needed to come. Then Sam shuddered underneath him, mouth open against Steve’s shoulder, panting, and slowing down. He pulled out, the head of his softening cock brushing against Steve’s balls.

It was the first time that Sam had come before Steve. Steve felt a little well of victory in his chest. “Did it,” he said, teasing.

Sam, once he’d caught his breath, gave a short laugh and stroked a finger down the underside of Steve’s cock. That had Steve’s eyes rolling back and his hips jutting forward. “Not without a little help.”

“Hey,” Steve said, voice strained, “we’re not all perfect.”

Sam slid out from underneath Steve, and he walked away. Steve lowered himself down to his side, feeling a little like jelly that was on fire, both numb and excited from his arousal. If he pulled his legs up toward his chest, his cock fit right between his thighs, and he started to try to jerk himself off like that.

A moment later, he heard a laugh from Sam. Sam bent down, washcloth in hand, and pushed Steve’s legs down. “Just a little bit longer, okay?”

“This had better be worth it.” Steve spread his legs so Sam could clean up his ass and thighs.

“Oh, trust me.” Sam’s eyes sparkled with delight. “Now, I think you should return the favor… Do you want this back in or not?” Sam held the cleaned vibrator out.

Steve decided for it; as frustrating as it was pressed inside him, buzzing away, it was also absolutely delicious, and he wanted the sensory overload. It was with ease that Sam slipped it in and turned it on. Steve clenched around it and moaned.

Sam left Steve where he was on his side (when Steve complained, Sam said, “You chose that position, you’re keeping it,’) and sat down in front of him, spreading his own legs. He picked up the lube and slicked his fingers before he reached down, long arms very useful in that position, and stuck a finger in himself.

Steve’s fingers itched to do that himself. He wanted to press his fingers into Sam, be the one who made Sam’s mouth drop open like that, teeth biting down on his lip, eyes shut, breathing ragged.

Steve got lost, just watching. His groin reminded him with a rush of blood and a pulsing need that it was being ignored, but Steve could be patient when he was offered this as a sight.

Finally, Sam pulled his fingers out. “Ready?”

Steve just nodded, unable to speak. His mouth felt dry. He licked his lips as Sam crawled over to him.

With a gentle touch, Sam rested his hands against Steve’s bound arms. “You okay to lay on these a bit longer?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah.” He cleared his throat and said, voice stronger, “Yeah.”

He let Sam roll him onto his back. It did put a painful pressure on his arms, but Steve didn’t care just then, because Sam was undoing the cockring. Oh, that felt amazing, as blood rushed through his cock, making him even harder if that was possible. But before he could enjoy any of the relief, Sam sank himself down onto Steve’s cock and began fucking himself with it.

Steve tried to thrust up, but his mind had completely gone when surrounded by the heat of Sam’s body. All his nerve endings were screaming, after having been on the edge for so long, and it was within minutes that he came, and then he stayed hard, and Sam just rode him faster. It was no time at all before he came again, unable to think, unable to move, unable to say a word.

His second orgasm seemed to last ages, but eventually, he was coming down. He realized Sam had moved off him, already in the process of cleaning himself up a little. Also somehow during that time, Sam had slipped the vibrator out, and it was among one of the dirty washcloths.

Steve turned bleary eyes to Sam, trying to focus. 

“That good?” Sam said. His hand stroked down Steve’s face.

“Yeah,” Steve said, and it come out as a breathy sigh. “Really good.”

Sam helped him up and released his arms. They tingled a little, and Sam rubbed them gently, chasing away the numbness. Steve let his eyes fall shut, suddenly feeling more exhausted than he had in a long time.

He stretched out to pull Sam into him, and he controlled their descent until they were on their sides on the floor. “Mmm,” he said, placing his cheek on Sam’s shoulder, “let’s just go to sleep right here.”

“I’m a little hungry…”

“Food can wait?” Steve pulled back just enough to gently kiss Sam. “Though, I guess, if you need to eat, you need to eat.”

Sam chuckled and kissed Steve back. “Here’s the deal: you work on cleaning up while I order us some pizza, and when it comes, we’ll just lay in bed eating.”

It sounded good to Steve. But first, he needed one last deep kiss from Sam.

Steve was happy; he wasn’t quite sure when or how that had happened, other than his happiness had started to grow when he had first met Sam. 

He felt pleasantly achy and tired. Sam was right, the wait had been worth it. And it hadn’t been just tonight. According to the rest of the world, it had taken Steve a good seventy years for him to reach this point, and didn’t that require just a bit of patience.

A moment later, he started laughing and couldn’t breathe long enough to explain why.


End file.
